Veiled Passion
by CossetteLune
Summary: A Lucius/Severus story. From how they ended up together and onwards. Updating more often now. Please read and review.
1. Chapter One, The Beginning

A Lucius/Severus story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

I apologize in advance for some of the things that I know wont add up. How ever, in this story Lucius and Narcissa are currently in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Severus in his sixth. Bellatrix and Andromeda are already done with school. Also, this is not a couple I particularly like, I wrote this story for my sister. Please read and review!

* * *

**Veiled Passion**

_TemariNara_

Chapter one, The Beginning

Although Severus always spent Christmas alone, this year seemed even more lonely then usual. Probably because he knew that even when Lily came back he'd have no friends to talk to. He sighed deeply and plopped down on the leather couch in the Slytherin common room.

"What was that for?" A familiar voice made him jump.

"What?" He turned around to face Lucius. "What was what for?"

"That exaggerated sigh. Sometimes Narcissa does it when she feels she's not getting enough attention, but as far as you knew, no one was around.

"Just. Bored," mumbled Severus. "Why aren't you with your family?"

"My parents made some plans for some sort of second honey moon this year." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"What about you?"

"Me? I never go home for Christmas," He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Why are you so interested?" Severus snapped.

"Nothing better to do then talk to you I guess," He sat down next to Severus.

"Why not talk to Narcissa, your two are inseparable."

"She's at her house."

"Why didn't you go to her house then? Instead of staying here?"

"I'd take you over her any time," Mischievousness flashed in his eyes before he added. "Do you have any idea how annoying she is? Suits her name well, very narcisstic."

"Then break up with her?" Suggested Severus.

"Can't, to complicated for you to understand."

Severus was offended. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your half-blood. It's a pure-blood thing," Severus' face was blank so Lucius continued. "I'm actually not related to her in any way, she's from a respected pure-blood family, she's gorgeous and amazing in bed. I'm stuck marring her." it was his turn for an over the top sigh.

"Uh-huh."

"Doesn't mean I can't have any fun behind her back," He winked at Severus who didn't move an inch, baffled at what he was hearing.

Lucius leaned so close to Severus that there noses were touching, not that it was too difficult to do with Severus. "Wanna know something?"

"Err..."

Lucius grinned and his lips brushed Severus' with a warmth that Severus had never felt before. He couldn't believe it but he actually enjoyed it. Not that he had ever thought about it but Severus always believed he was hetero-sexual. Now he wasn't so sure.

"So..." Lucius smirked, "How opposed are you to breaking a few rules?"

Severus thought he knew where Lucius was going with this, but couldn't believe that Lucius was actually talking to him. It didn't help that he was still too shocked to actually speak. Lucius rolled his eyes and grabbed Severus' wrist.

"Come with me." Severus found himself being dragged up a flight of stairs into a dorm then slammed against the wall his lips once again glued to Lucius'.

"Having fun yet?" Severus forgot how to speak, forgot how to use any muscle in his body. With another sign Lucius pulled first Severus. Then his own shirt off before smashing his lips onto Severus' yet again. This time Severus felt a tongue part his lips and make it's way into his mouth. Severus found himself grinning and that was answer enough for Lucius.

Both the boys were breathing heavily trying to catch their breathe. Lucius was still on top of Severus but he had rolled over so their faces were only an inch apart.

--

"So..." Severus began awkwardly, not knowing how to phrase what he was asking.

"Yes?"

"Do you do this often"

"Cissy doesn't really like to do it too often. But usually I end up getting my way. If that's what you meant?" Lucius shrugged

"Well, every one knows that you two, but I was wondering if... You know... With other people..."

"I try not to cheat too often. I've had my eye on you for a long time though. So it doesn't really count," He leaned in for another kiss.

"So you'd..."

"You have trouble finishing sentences, don't you?" he sighed, "I'd like to keep this with you, but of course no one is allowed to know. As I said, I have to marry that blonde psychopath. Does that answer you questions?" Severus nodded and almost successfully hid his smile. "Glad to see it'll make you so happy."

Lucius got up so Severus' could see every inch of his flawlessly perfect body. "Why me?" the black haired boy dropped his smile and looked down at his own body. He was nothing all that great. Scrawny and pale. What could possibly make him so special?

"I'm not as shallow as every one seems to think I am." Lucius tossed Severus his robes then pulled his own robes over himself, much to Severus' disappointment.

"I can see that. But, you tend to act kind of... Well..."

"No, I act proud, and I'm a Malfoy, why shouldn't I?" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess that makes sense." Responded Severus in confusion.

After a moment of awkward silence Lucius spoke again "You know now that I'm up for a little on going thing with you. What about yourself?"

"What about myself?"

"Are you interested?" Severus' cheeks went bright red. "That's answer enough for me."

"Luci!" A stunning blonde witch had just come bursting in the door and flung her arms around Lucius.

"Narcissa. This is a... Surprise," Lucius furrowed his eye brows. "I thought you went home."

"I did. But I convinced my parents to let me come back." She leaned in for a kiss.

"That's... news."

Severus began to laugh quietly to himself.

"What's _he_ doing up here?" Narcissa quickly relinquished her grip on Lucius and trying to regain her poise.

"Severus and I were just having a little chat. Nothing that concerns you, my love." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her cheeks turned pink at his sudden attention and kissed him firmly on the lips. Lucius caught Severus' eye and gestured for him to leave.

As he left he caught a few words of their conversation. "I don't know what his problem is, he just kind of followed me up here."

"I don't like him at all, he's creepy and have you ever seen his hair?" Narcissa's voice was in disgust.

"Yes, love. Why don't we stop talking about him now though. I can think of better ways to spend our time."

The last thing he heard was Narcissa sign deeply and say she'd really rather not. Although Severus knew, as Lucius had said earlier, he always gets his way. He sighed inwardly, jealously raising inside of him. Then he smiled, Lucius would rather him to her. That was more then enough to make the loneliness subside.

* * *

I hope you like it. As you can probably tell I am in desperate need for a beta reader. Since this is not a couple I'm a fan of it's not some of my best work. Any one interested please comment or pm me. Thank you.

xxx

TemariNara


	2. Chapter Two, Narcissa

A Lucius/Severus story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

I will not usually post more then one chapter in a day, how ever these being the first two chapters I thought it best.

* * *

**Veiled Passion**

_TemariNara_

Chapter two, Narcissa

Of course with Narcissa back every waking moment of Lucius' time was dedicate to her, especially with none of her friends to distract her. Severus was very quickly annoyed by her. It would have annoyed him even if he didn't have new feeling towards Lucius. Every one in a while the two boys got eye contact and Lucius would make some action of how infuriating Narcissa was.

After Christmas holiday's were over and every one came back to school they managed to sneak off every so often. The first time Severus could see relief in Lucius' eyes.

"Two weeks of hell!" Lucius put his face in his hands. "Do you have any idea how... How... Ugh!"

"And you _have _to marry her?"

"Don't remind me! If I have to hear about how perfect her hair is, or how much she loves me one more time!" Severus stifled a laugh, "I've never spent that long alone with her before. Usually I spend holiday's and summer with her, but her sisters are always there, as well as her parents. There's so much drama there's no actual time to be alone quietly together!"

"I can imagine," Severus was getting tired of hearing about Narcissa by now. This was suppose to be time with Lucius, not time hearing Lucius whine.

"Now to mention-"

"So where are we any way?" Quickly Severus cut him off.

"The room of requirements. Cissy told me about it," Of course _Cissy _told him about it, Severus rolled his eyes but Lucius didn't see. "Bellatrix told her, apparently it was much use to dear Bella. She's the only one in the universe who can manage to be more obnoxious then Narcissa. Completely dedicated to her lord. Why couldn't I have gotten Andromeda?"

"Lucius, is there any chance that your going to stop complaining about the Black's any time soon?"

"Sorry, it's just... Never mind," He looked into Severus' eyes and saw how bored he really was. To make up for it he kissed Severus passionately. "That better?" He smiled.

Severus gasped for breath. "Much," They soon found themselves rolling around on the floor completely entangled with each other.

Finally they got up and made there way back to the common room. Both expecting Narcissa to begin questioning where her precious Lucius was and why didn't he tell her where he was. Although once through the portrait Narcissa was sitting alone in a corner a letter in her hand, and her eyes glistening. Lucius stood there looking at her, puzzled for a moment.

"I don't know what her problem is, but she's been screaming at any one who comes near her," Ashley, a close friend of Narcissa's said. "She'll most likely talk to you though. I can't help at all though, I have no clue what's with her," She seemed worried.

Lucius sighed then made his way to Narcissa, Severus couldn't help but listen in.

"Narcissa, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Lucius was speaking very softly but there was also an edge of irritation in his voice.

"Nothing," She replied sharply shifting so her back was to Lucius. He was completely taken aback, no one had ever taken that tone with him and turned away, especially not Narcissa.

"There's obviously some thing, your crying," He sounded angry.

"Don't you start with me now," She was very cross. "Just leave me alone!" Lucius took Narcissa's wrist and tried to turn her towards him. "Sod off!" She shouted and struggled to relinquish his grip on her. "Let go of me! Just let go!" Tears began pouring out of her eyes and Lucius pulled her closer into his arms and started stroking her hair.

"I don't know what's wrong Cissy, but I'm here for you, okay? Every thing will be fine." Severus saw worry in Lucius' eyes and left up to his dorm.

--

For almost a month Lucius didn't leave Narcissa's side. She was fine now, she didn't seem the least bit upset or angry she was just a bit less conceded. She didn't talk as much about herself as much, and you she never boasted about how great her family was. She was quite and spent most of her time whispering to Lucius in the common room. There arms tightly wrapped around one another. Severus couldn't stand it any more, eventually he managed to work up the bravery to walk up to the two of them and tell Lucius that he needed to speak with him.

"I'm busy right now, can't you see," Lucius replied in an icy voice that caused Severus to retreat back to his homework, bright red in the cheeks.

The next day Lucius grabbed Severus' arm and swiftly dragged him into an empty class room. "Sorry about yesterday, but if any one thought I even spoke to you!"

"Yeah, I get it," Severus mumbled.

"So, what did you want."

"I was wondering if you were going to stop hanging around only Narcissa any time soon. Ever since that one day I've hardly seen you!"

"I know, I know. And again, I'm sorry. However she's been having a really rough time."

"Oh yeah, I forgot how hard her life was," Severus said bitterly.

"It's not as easy as she makes it out to be! Don't be so hard on her! You know that is the only time I've ever seen her cry. Her sisters- sister," he corrected. "Has never seen her cry. She has to always maintain this perfect composure no matter what's going on. She has to live up to her expectations of being just as good, if not better then her sister! She has to make a respectable marriage, then is expected to have a son and carry on her family's name and always act as if every thing's perfect, even if it's not."

"Your opinions changed on her a lot in the last month."

"Yes, they have. She's an incredibly strong individual that's been through a lot. There's a reason she's so egotistic. She doesn't get any attention compared to her sister. She's the prettiest one, so that's what she plays up the most. But being the youngest she has a lot of pressure on her consistently."

"Your repeating yourself, just in different words. And I thought she had two sisters, Andromeda and Bellatrix."

"That's why she's been down lately. Andromeda was disowned," Lucius' voice grew soft "She loves her family a lot. She doesn't act it, but she does. Andromeda has been going out with Ted Tonks, and is now going to marry him. Her parents didn't like that much and completely disowned her. Narcissa's not allowed to ever see her again. This all happened while she was here. A letter from Bellatrix told her every thing." Severus' lips made an O to show understanding. "Don't get me wrong here, I still would prefer you to her, but she really needs some comfort right now."

"Sorry," Severus responded sheepishly.

"It's okay, but I do understand her more now. So she's a little more bearable."

"I guess you should go back to her then." Severus was studding the floor very intently.

"Yeah, I suppose so... However, tonight once she's asleep I could spent some time with you. She's been going to bed early lately so we'll have plenty of time." Lucius grinned from ear to ear and made his way back to Narcissa.

--

Later that night Lucius met up with Severus as promised and they had there usual fun. Afterwards they lay with each other in silence until Severus spoke. "Lucius, do you, well..."

"Not this again." He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Sorry. What I'm trying to ask though is if... Well do you just enjoy... I mean, all the time we spend together..."

"Sev," He looked him in the eyes. "I know it seems like this is simply about sex, but it's not. When I said I've had my eye on you for a long time do you really think it was for your looks?" He laughed. "I really care about you. I see you always by yourself and you always seem sad and for some reason I felt pity for you and wanted you to be happy. I don't know why. But that's it."

Severus blushed and attempted to hide a smile that crept up onto his lips. Sure every thing that Lucius had just said was kind of insulting, but he meant well. Malfoy's have never been good at showing there emotions, this was probably the most that Lucius had ever shared with any one.

"That seems to appease you," Lucius smirked. Severus' mouth opened and closed a few times before he nodded which made Lucius laugh. "And in case your wondering I've never said nearly that much to Narcissa and meant it. I actually usually try to not tell her that I love her, just make it seem like that's what I'm doing. What? It works," The blonde defended himself when Severus cocked an eyebrow at him. "Any way, it's better then lying to her. The only time I've ever told her that I loved her was when she got that letter. She needed it."

"So you don't love her?"

"No."

"Do you think you'll ever?" Severus' voice was growing quieter by the second.

"Never."

"Should I hold you to that?" He laughed once, trying to make it sound jokingly, even though he was being one hundred percent serious.

"It's a promise, Severus, I have never, and will never love Narcissa Black." Sincerely he made and oath to his love.

* * *

I know this is not my best work, although it will get better! I'm still looking for a beta reader. Please notify me if your interested. (The sooner I find one the faster it will be updated and the better it will be!) Thank you.

xxx

TemariNara


	3. Chapter Three, Severus

A Lucius/Severus story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

I personally think that this chapter is kind of, off. But it's necessary, so bear with me and after this it will pick up. Also, again, if there's any one interestign in BETA reading please contact me. Enjoy.

* * *

**Veiled Passion**

_TemariNara_

Chapter three, Severus

The days went on the same. All day Lucius would have Narcissa in his arms, and during the night he would sneak off with the one he actually loved. At fist it worked out fine for both of them until Severus started thinking about the fact that once school was out there would be no way for them to see each other. Not to mention the fact that this was Lucius' last year at Hogwarts so chances of them lasting were very slim. Apparently Lucius had also noticed.

"Sev," Lucius' voice was hoarse from earlier events. "Do you know what we're going to do later? I mean, after this school year comes to an end."

"No, I've thought about it though. Don't you have to marry Narcissa pretty much right away. Then raise a new Malfoy heir and all that?"

"Are you ever bitter. Yes, I do. Not right away though. And how does that change any thing really?"

"How does that change any thing? You don't think you might be a bit busy. Not to mention that you'll be dedicating all your free time to the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Yes. I guess you're right. I'm not going to stop seeing you though."

"Next year will be a real problem, don't know how I'll sneak into Hogwarts, but we'll deal with that when we get there. Over the summer though. You're not going to get into the Manor, how about your house."

Severus looked down immediately and began fiddling with his fingers. "I don't think my house is such a great idea,"

"Why not, I can apparate there."

"Yeah, my dad doesn't like magic much though. Trust me you don't want to come to my house."

"So what if he doesn't like it?"

"You don't understand," Severus said through gritted teeth. "Not at my house."

"Do you not want to see me or some thing?"

"That's not it," he sighed. "I've never told you about my family before. My father he... Well... My parents fight a lot and it's not a great place to be. Just believe me, please," Severus was all but pleading for Lucius not to see what his home life was like. He didn't want any one to know about how his father beat his mother and him. Or about the scars on his mothers wrists, and his fathers drinking. Lily was the closest any one had ever got to know. He hated her knowing, let alone a Malfoy.

"Touchy subject?"

"Very."

"Sorry. But, why can't I know? It's just me."

"No."

"I love you, and I want to know." Severus froze and looked at Lucius, they had never told one another that they love each other, but they had danced all about it, but never directly said so. Neither were very good with sharing emotions. Severus had to respond now.

"My father beats us, my mother and I. He drinks as well. It all makes my mother really depressed so she cuts her wrists. They argue a lot. She's tried to defend herself a few times, but he's stronger," Tears splashed down his cheeks.

"Is that where you get that from, the cuts on your arm, I mean," Lucius took Severus' arm and examined it closely. Snape never realized that he had noticed those scars so he quickly yanked his hand back and began rubbing it.

"How long have you known?" Severus inquired.

"A while, just never wanted to ask, never knew what your answer would be," There was a long moment of silence. "Well, now I know. And we still don't know what to do over summer," Lucius' voice sounded awkward now.

"You could always, tell Narcissa."

"That I'm cheating on her, yeah that's a great solution," He responded sarcastically.

"Not about that, just that, we're friends. Then we'd spend time together, as friends. I don't think she'd get suspicious of any thing."

"I could..."

"Well I have just as much intention as you do of becoming a death eater one day. So we'll be friends eventually."

"True, I guess your idea makes the most sense. And you already tag along with all of us. If I slowly start talking to you..."

"It's really not that difficult," He muttered.

"It is to keep up my reputation!" Defended Lucius. Severus rolled his eyes.

"So, in the mean time I have to get back to Cissa. See you later though Sev?"

"Of course."

--

As promised Lucius began letting Severus in on more things while people were around. No one read much into it and it seemed things were finally going nicely. Until Severus saw some thing that made his insides turn. _Potter. _Of course there was nothing new about seeing just him, but him _with_ Lily was different. Severus still loved Lily very much and would do any thing to have her back, so when he saw them kissing in the hall way he dig his nails hard into the palms of his hands and ran into the room of requirements where no one would disturb him. He wasn't sure what exactly he was thinking when he passed back and forth waiting for the door to open but once he entered the room it wasn't any thing he'd seen before.

It was small, not much larger then a coat closet, and dark. He could barely see an inch in front of him. He sat in the corner, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, it didn't take long until his entire face was wet. He could taste the saltiness as it his lips but he didn't care. How dare she, he had already lost Lily, but he never thought she'd go that far. Potter was relentless, he was pompous, greedy, conceded, egotistic. An 'arrogant toe rag' as Lily put it. Now they were dating? He had never felt so betrayed in his life. He didn't know how to make himself stop crying, the only thin that had ever worked for him was self-inflicted pain, it momentary numbed every thing else. Drawing out his wand was more difficult then it should have been, but he was shaking all over. He rolled up the sleeves of his robes then put the tip of his wand to his wrist. Using a non-verbal spell he moved the wand across his forearm turning the area crimson red. Repeating this eventually his entire arm was covered in his own blood. It dripped to the floor and some landed on his robes, but it worked. He was no longer crying, his brain was focusing more on the physical pain then mental. After he was so obsorbed in the blood drenching both his wrists now he put his wand back into his robes and left the room searching for the nearest bathroom to rinse his arms off so no one saw.

Without thinking he walked around a corner, no one was around and he wondered how long he had been in there, it was very dark. He spotted an empty lavatory and all but ran inside, eager to wipe away and evidence of what he had been doing to himself. He ran the water, as hot as it could go and scrubbed his arm vigorously. Suddenly there was a high pitched shriek from behind him that belonged to voice almost every one at Hogwarts knew. Moaning Murtle.

"SLAUGHTER!! SLAUGHTER!!" She began shouting at the top of her lungs. Why did she always have to over do _everything_?

"Shut up!" Severus panicked. How ever it was too late, she was off to inform the entire school of the bloody mess. As quickly as he could he washed off as much as possible and was about to run out of when he saw a few teachers looking at him. "P-professor's," he stuttered.

"What is going on in here Mr Snape?" McGonagall's lip drew a thin line.

"I, I... Well..." He hadn't the slightest clue of what to say. "I cut myself, and you know how she gets, over-reacting to every thing. It was a complete accident., tripped then it bled so I came to clean it up and she was there and she over-reacted, as I said, she does that and-"

McGonagall cut him short. "That is quite enough rambling out of you."

"Minerva, best you go back to bed know, I can handle this," Dumbledore's voice was calm and gentle. "Now, why don't you come with me," He gestured at Severus who nodded blankly and followed. They walked in silence until they got to a giant statue. "Strawberry Pocky," The headmaster spoke to the stature and it winded into a staircase leading to his office. "Right this way," Severus had been inside his office before so it was no surprise when he looked around and saw a Phoenix, the sorting hat, pictures of past headmasters, all sleeping in their portraits and many other things that Dumbledore had collected over the years. "Severus, may I enquire what all this is about?" He raised an eyebrow.

Severus felt as if he knew his every thought but decided to lie any way. "All what? I- I tripped, as I said, an accident," his voice was so quite Dumbledore had to lean closer to hear him.

"That's all there is to it?"

"Y- Yes."

"Of course I can't force any thing out of you Severus. I'll have to trust your word."

"I'm telling the truth, professor," Severus looked up for just a moment and saw the look of disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes. It sent waves of guilt through his entire body, guilt that seemed to be weighing him down immensely.

"Okay. I'm glad it was only an accident. If I found out any one at this school was hurting themselves on purpose, or hurting others then I would be very upset in myself for letting my students behave like that. I don't know if I'd be able to forgive myself," More guilt on Severus. "May I at least have a look at that, so that I can heal it, make sure your okay."

"I can take care of it myself, sir."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Severus, is every thing okay. There's nothing upsetting you?"

"N- No sir," He knew that Dumbledore knew that wasn't at all correct. Some how Dumbledore knew that those were self-inflicted, and that he was depressed right now. Severus could barely stand the guilt any longer.

"Okay, again, I trust you. Best be off to bed now."

Severus nodded and made his way back to his common room. Silently he climbed into bed and found himself crying again. This time not only crying that Lily was lost to James Potter, but crying that he had let down one of the most caring wizards to ever live, crying that there was no way to see the one person who made him happy for a very long time. Crying that the school year was soon coming to an end. Crying about things that happened ages ago. Memories of his father beating him came into his mind, of Lily, when they were still young. The look of disgust on Lily's face every time she saw him now. The only thing that was keeping him sane was imagining Lucius' arms around him. Still crying he curled up into a ball, eventually, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hope you all got through it. My next chapter should be up soon!

xxx

TemariNara


	4. Chapter Four, Embarrassment

A Lucius/Severus story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

I know it took a long time to update, and I am very sorry. I also apologize for making this a little more Icicle than Snucius. My sister was not very impressed by that, at all. SO I am in the process of changing that. Narcissa will be back to her bitchy self in no time.

* * *

**Veiled Passion**

_TemariNara_

Chapter four, Embarrassment

The next day Severus found that Lucius was being abnormally close to him. When they were finally alone together he found out why.

"Severus, please don't do that!" Lucius wrapped his arms around him and kissed his softly on the lips.

"Do what?" Severus felt his cheeks warm, knowing he was blushing again.

Lucius gently held his wrist and pulled up the sleeve revealing what he had done the previous night. "Why?"

"I- Er... Don't want to talk about it."

"It's me, Sev. I'll always be here for you. You know that."

"I just, well, it's habit."

"I'm not buying it."

"How do you know any way?" He attempted to change the topic.

"If I tell you will you tell me?"

Severus saw that it was useless, "I saw Lily snogging Potter. She was my best friend, my only friend and she's with _him_!"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't know," He was barely audible any more.

"I would have comforted you, please promise me not to do that again!"

"I don't want to make any promises I can't keep."

Lucius' heart sank and held Severus close. "Please. At least promise you'll try."

"I can try," Severus agreed as tears began threatening to fall yet again.

"Thank you," They stayed in silence for what seemed like hours in each others arms, hearing nothing but the beating of the others heart. Severus began wondering why he did do that. Now he had let down Lucius as well and had him worried. This would have been so much better then sitting alone. The warmth of Lucius' arms were enough to make everything slip away. In his embrace nothing seemed to matter but there love for each other.

"I'm sorry," Severus broke the silence.

"It's okay, Sev. You just scared me is all."

"Sorry. How did you find out though?"

"Dumbledore told me."

"Why you?" Severus pulled away at sudden realization. Why would Dumbledore tell Lucius unless he knew? Panic raised inside of him.

"He must know," Lucius looked down. "I don't know how though, just, don't worry. If he does, he wouldn't tell any one, and no one would believe him," He meant to sound more calm then he did. Severus knew that the thought of any one knowing would scare Lucius but he decided it was best to just steer away from the topic.

"So, any plans for the summer?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I actually meant to talk to you about that. Narcissa and I are both graduating this year, as you know. So I'm going to, propose, to her."

"_This_ summer?" Severus' chocked.

"Yes. I don't really have that much of a choice I'm sorry."

"Well, you don't really have a choice."

"On the bright side, Cissy will be so into planning the wedding I can get away from her more."

"Yes I'm sure _Cissy _will love planning your wedding," He replied bitterly.

"I love you Sev."

"Yeah. Love you to. You should go back to Narcissa now though. Shouldn't you."

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry and I love you," Lucius left Severus alone once again, where Severus collapsed into sobs on the floor. After some time he straightened him self out and went back to the Slytherin common room. On his way there he passed Potter and his friends who all laughed whole-heartedly and they cast a jinx his way. 'missed' he thought to himself when nothing happened and he continued to his common room. There he saw Narcissa curled up in Lucius' lap. Both of them were smiling and talking quietly. A group of girls were sitting across the room watching them, envy in their eyes. It was no mystery that every Slytherin girl at Hogwarts would give any thing to be Narcissa. A few of Lucius' friends were hitting on the girls, trying to take advantage of their heart-break and not having Lucius' affection. It was all rather pathetic, Severus though to himself as he made his way to the nearest table so he could finish up some home work. Every one was looking at him, hiding fits of laughter as he walked past. Lucius looked up to see what all the fuss was about and shouted across to Severus.

"Snape!"

"What?" He snapped. Lucius waved his hand gesturing for him to join the two blonde's. Reluctantly he got up and slowly walked over. "What do you want?"

Narcissa had her head turned into Lucius' chest, clearly trying to hide her laugh. He had one arm wrapped around her and the other stroking her hair. "You may want to get changed," Even Lucius was trying with some difficultly to cover up his chuckling.

"Why?" Severus tilted his head a bit to the left, puzzled. Finally Narcissa turned her head away from Lucius.

"You've got to learn to out smart the Gryffindor's," Narcissa's voice surprised him. She suddenly wasn't laughing any more. She was more bitter and upset. "I could help, if you like?"

Severus' eyes widened in shock. Did Narcissa Black really just offer to help him? "Er... Yeah, I guess."

"After you get changed of course," Lucius smiled. "Also, I'll be right back, Cissy. Just have to grab some thing from my room," His voice softened and he ran his hand up and down her back.

"No problem," She smiled and got off his lap. "I'll be waiting."

Severus went to his dorm to change, when he looked at the back of his clothes he saw why every one was laughing. There was a huge sign that read 'Meet Snivelly, greasy git.' Underneath it was a picture of him with an enlarged nose and his hair looked purple from the grease. There were arrows pointing at his nose and hair. Quickly Severus undid all that with a wave of his wand just in time for Lucius to walk in the room.

"Hello," Severus was bright red. "Why is Narcissa being so nice?"

"She's been blaming Sirius for a lot of Andromeda's disownment. Since he was disowned himself not too long ago. It doesn't make all that much sense, it probably would if she would elaborate more but it's a topic she's forbidden to talk about."

"Oh. So she just wants to get him back for that."

"Well you know her. She doesn't seem to like people unless they have exceptional hair," He smiled and subconsciously ran his fingers through his own hair. Severus snorted softly. "Either way, you're getting those bastards back."

"I know their secret," Severus grinned.

"What secret?"

"Lupin's a werewolf. No one will believe me though. Lily would never hear any of it."

"Yeah, what ever you say," Lucius didn't believe him any more then any one else.

"Never mind," He whispered.

"I've got to go back to Narcissa. See you in a bit," Lucius went back to his girl friend. Where Severus joined not long after.

* * *

Please R&R I'll be posting my next chapter within the next hour. After that I'll try to update more.

xxx

TemariNara


	5. Chapter Five, Revenge

A Lucius/Severus story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

As promised, Narcissa's a bitch. Hope you all love it!

* * *

**Veiled Passion**

_TemariNara_

Chapter Five, Revenge

"So, either of you of you have any plans?" Lucius asked. "Any _good_ plans I should say?" he laughed and looked at Narcissa who rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"It would work on you. Trust me, I know them well enough to know that they'll be devastated, well at least Potter and _him_."

"What will work?" Severus didn't like the feeling of being left out.

"Switching their shampoo. They prize them selves on their hair."

"Oh, it runs in the family does it?" Lucius' muttered under his breath which earned him being elbowed as hard as she could in his groin. "Fuck! Narcissa!"

"_He's not my family!_" She hissed.

"Sorry," He muttered and held her hands in his. More for protection than any thing.

"As I was saying," Narcissa continued with a piercing glare to Lucius. "If we cast a spell that will make the shampoo do the opposite effect they'll look like Snape, maybe even worse," She took a quick glance at Severus' hair. "Okay, maybe not worse, but greasy in no time."

"You have this all very planned out don't you?" Lucius looked sceptically at her.

"Well, from experience," She spoke fast and soft.

"They did it to you didn't they? That was the two weeks you were sick over summer and claimed you couldn't see any one!" Lucius' entire body was vibrating in laughter.

"Shut up unless if you want it to happen to you to. Or worse! You forget how much time I've spent with him. I have numerous things I could do to you or your looks!" Lucius immediately seized laughing. "But messing around with their hair won't be nearly enough. They'll figure it out soon enough. There has to be more we can do to them."

"Can you do some thing to his flying ability?" Severus suggested.

"His ability no, but his broom..." Lucius grinned.

"Your brain actually works," Narcissa said surprised that Severus thought of a decent idea. "That will be simple, and we can remain very inconspicuous about it."

"Cissa, sweetheart. Please stop insulting Sev."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever," She waved him off and Lucius smiled apologetically at Severus.

"What if we just threw off the proportions of his body," Lucius half winced and half smiled at his idea.

"Preferably just his face, knowing you that is not the kind of proportions you were thinking of," Narcissa sighed.

Severus looked at Lucius appalled at what he must have been thinking. "Well I know a spell that could make his nails grow abnormally fast."

"Nails? No. What about his teeth," Narcissa added after taking another look at Severus, "Or nose."

"What ever works," Severus mumbled. He was getting tired of Narcissa's remarks.

"I half to catch up with a few friends right now actually. Sorry. I trust you can put all these plans together, my love," Lucius sent an irresistible smile Narcissa's way. She blushed and nodded in response. As Lucius left he winked at Severus and gestured, subtlety for him to follow.

"I should go to, I have to do some home work," Severus got up to follow Lucius but Narcissa spoke before he left the room.

"Snape wait!" Her voice was harsh. "I need to speak to you."

Reluctantly Severus turned around and saw Narcissa snap for him to sit down. "I don't like you at all. Least of all I don't like you speaking to Lucius. I want you to stop following him and if I hear that you have been talking to him still, after this conversation, I am going to make sure you suffer!"

"He likes talking to me though," Severus muttered, looking down into his lap.

"Look at me when I speak, Snape," She snapped. "Do you not realize how much power I hold at this school? As well as in society. I do not like you," She carefully pronounced each and every word. "Lucius is my future husband. That is the way things work. Sorry," She wasn't sincere at all and she waved at him to leave, "Now get out of my sight."

Severus obeyed Narcissa and left the room quickly. Once he was away from her he wasn't sure what to do. He thought of just going to the library and reading some thing, but he also thought about Lucius who would be waiting for him in the room of requirements. While he was contemplating both ideas he ran, head first into Lucius.

"What are you pacing for? Did you even see me?" He furrowed his eye brows in confusion.

"I, er..." He made up his mind. That last thing Severus needed was yet another enemy at Hogwarts. Although he knew Narcissa would hate him still no matter what, if he left Lucius alone. At least until she calmed down.

"Is some thing wrong?"

No, not really."

"Was it some thing Narcissa said?" Lucius ran his fingers through his blond hair. "She is so difficult some times, most of the time," He corrected.

"Nothing. She just doesn't like me much does she?" Once again he looked down, afraid to make eye contact with him.

"No, she doesn't seem to like any one much. She's such a bitch. Did she do some thing after I left?"

"Kind of... She told me to stay away pretty much. I don't want more people to hate me. What did I do?" Tears were welling up in Severus' eyes.

"Sev, come with me to the room. I can't believe she's doing this," His hands were in fists.

"It's okay, I'm used to it now," His voice was barely audible.

Lucius shook his head, too furious for words. They silently made their way to the room of requirements. By the time they got inside Severus' tears were dangerously close to falling, he wiped both his eyes, claiming he was tired.

"What exactly did she say?" Lucius turned to Severus.

"I told you already, she told me to stay away from you. Or else she'll make my life more miserable I guess."

Lucius signed heavily. "That sounds like some thing she would threaten, and she defiantly has the power to do it. She won't though. Just ignore her. I can easily stop her from acting out of line."

Lucius sat down on a bed that currently occupied the room and patted the spot next to him for Severus to join. When he did Lucius put his arm around him. "I am so sorry for her. I wish she wasn't always getting in the way but I don't know what to do any more. I'm running out of excuses for her though. I think she's just always like this. Don't worry about any thing though love. I'm here for you. I always will be."

"Okay," Severus buried his face into Lucius' chest.

* * *

Thank you all for continuously reading my story. New chapters when ever I get a chance! Sorry, life is stressfuland very busy.

xxx

TemariNara


	6. Chapter Six, Fiance

A Lucius Severus Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

This is still me, but I have changed my pen name. TemariNara was a phase I went through. It is from Naruto. I kept the name, very unwilling to change it because I'd already established myself with it. However I decided it was finally time to move on, past that. So it is now CossetteLune, not a phase from anything this time. It was the name I was almost given when I was born. The name both my mother and I wish that I had been given. That aside, sorry it's taken so long to post. Lots of stuff going on in my life. If you ever think I'm taking too long just message me and I'll step on it. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Veiled Passion**

_CossetteLune_

Chapter six, Fiance

The months passed at an excruciatingly slow rate, but all too quickly at the same time for Severus. He never did know what he liked better, being at Hogwarts or being at home. This year was worse than others though. Not only at school did he have to deal with Potter and being the on-going joke of the school, he also had to see his lover with another. And after he got out of school he would have to go home and try to put up with everything that happened there, he also knew that Lucius would be proposing to Narcissa. These thoughts haunted Severus constantly, he'd dream about them and find himself worrying about them in class. Even when he was preoccupied with studying for his NEWT's the thoughts would creep up on him.

"Mr Snape!" His book suddenly snapped shut in his hands and his head jolted up.

"Yes?" Severus looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking down at him.

"You are very absent minded as of late. Is there some thing going on that I should know about?" Her stern voice was intimidating.

"Er... No, professor. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit tired," He looked around to see why there was no one laughing at him but saw no one around. "Where did every one go, professor?"

"Class ended five minutes ago, although you haven't even blinked since."

"Sorry," He quickly grabbed his bag and his books and darted away only to see Narcissa surrounded by a bunch of girls walking in. They were all looking at her in complete devotion, as if she were a queen of some sort. A certain name caught his interest as he passed them, trying to go un noticed.

"Narcissa Malfoy. It does have a fantastic ring to it doesn't it?" Narcissa sighed and all the girls nodded in agreement. Severus looked over at her, horrified. It was a name he never wanted to hear. _Narcissa Malfoy_. It sounded more like nails screeching down a chalk board to him then a name. Then he saw a sight that made his heart sink and he felt light-headed. There, on Narcissa's left ring finger was a dazzling engagement ring. One that was obviously worth more then imaginable to the general public. One that only the Malfoy's could afford.

"What are you gawking at _Snape_?" Narcissa snapped at him. "Leave, I thought I made it clear I do not like you and have no wishes to see you when ever possible."

"Narcissa dear, I told you to play nicely," Lucius came into view and the gang of girls began giggling childishly.

"Sorry," She beamed at her _fiancé_. "I didn't mean it as harshly as it came out. I just don't appreciate being stared at. It is very rude."

"That is true. Perhaps it's time to stop starring Severus."

"Er... Right. Sorry," He finally looked elsewhere. "I have to get to my next class," he rushed away but was caught after running a few feet by a hand he'd recognise anywhere. "Lucius, I have to go," Tears were pooling at the sides of his eyes.

"Come with me." Lucius' eyes looked at him apologetically and Severus followed until they were out of sight. "I'm so sorry Severus. I did tell you that I had to though! There was nothing I could do!"

"But why _her_? She's terrible! She's cruel and controlling, and she'll never let me see you, EVER!"

"Calm down, love. She won't have much say in the matter, now will she? I'll see you whenever I want, or whenever you want. And I've already promised you that I do not love her. It's just something unfortunately necessary for me to do. A nuisance really."

"That doesn't mean I like it though. At all. You're going to be miserable with her!"

Lucius began to laugh. "Listen to yourself, you're being ridiculous! I love you. And you know I do. If you asked Narcissa if I loved her she wouldn't be one hundred percent sure! And you know that I don't have any feelings for her."

"I wouldn't say none," Severus murmured under his breath.

"Okay, no none. I do like her as a friend. She's very loyal and faithful to me. We obviously get along pretty well, we have to, if we're going to be married. But no _romantic _feelings towards her. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm running out of different ways to tell you," He laughed softly again. "So why don't you smile Sev! Come on. Over the summer I want to take you out some where special. It will be our spot! How does that sound."

Severus couldn't help but smile a little. "I guess you're right. Sorry, I just... I hate seeing her with you. And I hate her. And I hate-"

"Everything but me?" Lucius cut him off, still laughing slightly. "I have to go to class Sev. So do you. The bells already gone. And you have Divination do you not? All the way in one of the top towers? You better get going!"

"Right!" Severus suddenly panicked. He hated being late for classes. "See you later!" And he ran off before Lucius could say another word.

* * *

Well, was that okay? Short and sweet maybe? Don't worry, new chapter to come after I finish uploading this one. Thank you so much to everyone who has been keeping up with this story. I have an excellent idea in mind I just have to get past a few bumps I've reached first. So much set up to get a good story rolling. Not long at all before things pick up. PROMISE! Really, I do promise this time! Love you all so much!

xxx

CossetteLune


	7. Chapter Seven, Studying

A Snucius story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

THIS IS A CHALLENGE CHAPTER!! I was challenged to have certain quotes in the story. The quotes were:

8-"My brains are going into my feet!"

17-"For such an intelligent man, you've got a lot to learn."

23-"We all deserve to die."

47-"Your body's dying. Pay no attention. It happens to us all."

66- "I was elected to lead, not to read."

They are starred in the story so you know when it was my writing, or a challenged quote.

* * *

**Veiled Passion**

_CossetteLune_

Chapter seven, Studying

Lucius had finally realized that just telling Severus wouldn't be enough. He'd also have to spend more time with Severus to _show_ that he wasn't loosing him to Narcissa. Lucius decided that it would seem innocent enough to do some studying with him. The end of the year was coming at an alarmingly fast rate and with that year-end exams were approaching.

To Lucius going to the library to study would be a good way to just spend some time with Severus. They would do a little bit of studying, but not too much. While Severus thought it would be a good time to get some hard-core studying in.

"Sev, you know all this already," Lucius whined.

"I don't see why you're complaining, it was your idea," Severus rolled his eyes. "Now quiz me on this section."

The blond looked down at the page Severus handed to him. "Potions? You already know it all inside out!"

"Not all of it!"

"Sev," He inhaled deeply. "Are you in any danger at all at getting less then perfect?" Severus glowered at his boyfriend. "I'm complementing you and this is the response that I get?" Lucius defended.

"I just want to make sure I do well on my exams. Please!"

"I'm sick of all this studying! My brains are going into my feet!*"

"Come on! What about you? You have NEWT's this year. You better get on it!"

"I'll be fine, come on! This is me we're talking about!"

"Okay then. How long does it usually take a hippogriffs egg to hatch?"

Lucius was quiet for a moment. "So I get one question wrong. I was elected to lead, not to read* anyway. Care of Magical Creatures is completely unimportant to me."

"Within 24 hours. And do you not need a certain amount of NEWT's and OWL's to get into politics? Care of Magical Creatures is probably one of them!"

"I'll pass okay. Don't worry about me. I just wanted to spend some time with you Sev."

Severus' cheeks blushed a soft pink. He smiled up at him, but frowned a second later when he saw who just came in the library doors.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked and turned to see what Sev was looking at. When he saw Narcissa flip her blonde hair back, smile and make her way towards him. "I think I'd like her better dead," He murmured under his breath.

"We all deserve to die,*" Sev mumbled.

"Well, that's kind of depressing," Lucius replied before a fake smile appeared on his face for Narcissa.

"Lucius, there you are! I've been looking for you," Narcissa placed a kiss on Lucius' cheek

"Er... Sorry. Why were you looking for me?"

"For such an intelligent man, you've got a lot to learn.*" She laughed lightly.

"Am I missing something?"

She sighed, "You are so naive, my love. You'd better figure it out soon," She smiled a deceptively sweet smile then walked away, joining her friends at the door. She was whispering something to a few of them and one glared at Lucius over her shoulder. After another minute they all left, a pack of sheep following their leader.

"What?" Lucius was still gaping at the spot where the pack of girls were gathered a second before.

"Does it really matter what she was talking about?" Severus' tone was dismissive. "Let's get back to studying."

"If I want to keep my relationship, then yes, it does matter."

"Which relationship?" Severus' statement was threatening. Lucius went silent.

"Here, go through these Defence questions with me," Severus handed Lucius a different book this time.

"Sev... What did you mean before? With us all dying or whatever?" Lucius changed the topic to avoid going over useless questions that they both already knew.

"Everyone does things worth being killed for. Not that it matters really, everyone's dying anyway. Everyday you get closer," His voice became bitter.

"That's... Even more depressing than earlier."

"It's just a fact. My body's dying. Your body's dying. Pay no attention. It happens to all of us.*" He muttered something under his breath after.

"I didn't catch that last remark."

"My father says that all the time," He was suddenly very preoccupied with his books.

Lucius' voice was soft. "Your father."

The pair went silent again.

They remained that way for two hours. The silence was finally broken by Lucius saying that he had to go. He had promised Narcissa that he would spend some time with her at five thirty.

Once Lucius was out of the library he turned, peering through the window to look back at his love. Severus was staring at his book, but clearly not taking anything in. He looked sad. Like an abandoned puppy. It pained Lucius to see him like that. He didn't know what to do. His heart wanted to go back and save the boy he was in love with. To take him in his arms so that that look would never be seen on his face again. But another part of him wanted, no, not wanted, but needed to satisfy Narcissa. He needed to keep her close, and with everything going on with Severus he was loosing her. Not that he loved her. No, that was definitely not the case. But for his parents, and his own reputation. As shallow as that may have sounded to others, to a Malfoy it was a very important matter. Lucius glanced back one more time at his lost puppy and went on his way to meet Narcissa. He would make it up to him somehow.

* * *

Told ya there was another chapter coming fast. So, as always please R&R! And still, any willing beta readers? I would appreciate it! And I'm sure you all would to!

xxx

CossetteLune


	8. Chapter Eight, Change

A Snucius Story.

**Disclaimer: **I am very tired of these disclaimer...

It's been a while! I'm sorry for how long it has taken, but here is chapter eight!

**_I really need you all to read this! _**- So I know that the personality change is kind of drastic and it doesn't really fit, but I do have reasons for it. 1: I got tired of how angsty it was, 2: It has been a looong time since I've written for this and I'm having trouble getting back into that frame of mind, and most importantly, 3: For the story, the next chapter will make it make more sense. It should be up later today or tomorrow.

Thank you for bearing with me and I'm sorry for taking so long. _CL_

**_

* * *

_**

**Veiled Passion**

_CossetteLune_

Chapter eight, Change

_Exams came fast. Studying time was studying time, there was no time for talking. Then they were over and end of the year celebrations commenced. Before Lucius knew it they were done. Forever, in his case. Although Severus still had two years to go. On the train ride home Lucius sat in his usual compartment with his Slytherin friends._

"Can you believe we're done?"

"I know! It's about time!"

It was the same conversation that they had been having for the past few days and Lucius had grown bored of it. Instead of partaking he left to 'go get some air'. He walked down the narrow hall and looked into each compartment wondering where Severus was. He eventually found him sitting alone and slid inside the compartment.

"This seems a little lonely. I've never seen a compartment with only one person in it before."

"Well, who would sit with me?" Severus replied without moving his eyes from his book.

"Can I sit?"

"Knock yourself out."

Lucius closed the door and sat adjacent to Snape. Still his eyes did not waver from the page.

"So... What're you reading?"

"A book." His reply was curt.

Lucius nodded. "Ah, yes." Silence. "Severus?"

"Hm?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"No." He answered without missing a beat.

"Well, could you put your book down?"

"I'd rather not."

"Okay then. In that case, I want you to put your book down."

"I know you do."

Lucius took a deep breath, pulled out his wand and accio-ed the book.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"I noticed."

They started stubbornly at each other for a minute. Neither wanting to loose by speaking first or looking away. "What do you want?" Severus reluctantly asked after several moments of quiet.

"Just to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I thought you weren't angry?"

"I'm not." Lucius eyed him skeptically. "Really. I just... Well I'm not a fool. I know you said how we won't drift apart but I've been thinking about it a lot lately and... You're marrying Narcissa."

Lucius stared blankly at Severus. "Yes. You came up with this all on your own, did you?"

"I mean. You're _marrying_ her. You'll be by her side. I know what you said and I believe that you believe that you'll get away from her whenever you want but- You wont. I've accepted this and I've accepted that we have no relationship any more."

"What?" Lucius didn't know what to say in reply. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came.

"I love you, but this is over."

"Where did all this come from? This personality, this nonchalant style, this confidence in your words and these outrageous ideas?" Lucius' voice was rising.

"Lucius," Severus began, very calmly. "We have not spoken since that day where we studied together. That was over a month ago. I haven't really spoken to anyone so I've had time to think."

"Clearly you've had time to go mad!"

"I'm not mad! I'm being practical. Good-bye, Lucius. It is too bad this could not have continued." And with that he picked up a different book and began to read.

Lucius didn't know what to do but before he could say anything the door slid open.

"Lucius, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Narcissa asked so politely and in such a Black manor.

"You'll be a perfect Mrs Malfoy!" Severus commented into his book.

"Thank you?" Narcissa puzzled over whether he was being sarcastic or serious then left the compartment hand-in-hand with Lucius.

Once they were out of sight Severus drew the curtain closed and shut his eyes. He didn't think that he was going to get through all that. He had rehearsed the words over and over again in his head. Every night as he went to bed he would doubt himself. _Is this really the only option left?_ And every night he came to the same conclusion. _Yes._ Better he cut off any romantic ties now so that they can become friends later, then struggle through a few years before loosing him forever. From now on he had to act strong. He had to stop being the quiet kid who never said anything and let himself get beat up over and over. If he were stronger like Lucius, James, Sirius even Narcissa then people would respect him. That's what he thought about after his exams. He was always confident in his answers, and he was always right. So that must be the same way with Lucius. He never faltered and people looked up to him as their leader. Surely he, Severus, could act confident... Maybe just not pathetic? So he tried it for the first time on Lucius. And it worked. _He_ made the decision for once. Not Lucius.

Yet he couldn't help question himself one last time. _What were my other options? I could have stayed with him but… We were never actually together. We would avoid each other because he would be afraid to be caught, and what if we _did _get caught? No, no, I definitely did the right thing. This past month has been a perfect example of what the rest of our lives would be. Me waiting, him not noticing because he's too busy with work and Narcissa, eventually a child also. Better to just be friends. I was right. I was successful. For the first time ever, I won something. I made an important choice about my life! I didn't wait for someone else to decide for me!_

He smiled to himself for his success, then remembered his success meant his relationship with Lucius was over. His smile disappeared. He thought of his mother, Lily and Lucius "I will never love again. Love is pain. It's not worth it." He whispered to himself. Once he heard the words though he couldn't help thinking, _did I really just say that? Wow. I am even more pathetic and apparently cliche than I thought. Time for change._

* * *

I hope it wasn't too terrible and I will be back by the end of the weekend for sure. Review please! Once more thing, **I still want a BETA for this story!**

Love you all for sticking with me,

_CossetteLune_


	9. Chapter Nine, Disaster

A Snucius story.

**Disclaimer: **Still not JKR.

So here is chapter 9, took a day longer than I said, but the next two chapters are written, just not edited yet.

* * *

**Veiled Passion**

_CossetteLune_

Chapter nine, Disaster

From the time Lucius had gotten home he hadn't stopped pacing back and forth in his room. Had Severus actually said that to him? Did he mean it? It seemed as if their entire relationship had meant nothing to him! Not only did it hurt him to think that Severus no longer cared about him, but he was also a Malfoy! Severus was a nothing. He had no right to talk to him like that!

It was mid-morning of the next day, but still, he paced. What was he going to do? He couldn't let things just end here. Suddenly, it came to him. He knew exactly what he was going to do! He slid on his shoes and apparated to a high end muggle area. Looking around, he shivered. Surely there was another way, did he really have to associate himself with muggles? Yes, he had to do this! He found an expensive looking muggle restaurant and made reservations for two. He then apparated to in front of Severus' house and marched in as if he owned the place. (**A/N**, yes, I know that he doesn't know where he lives. I tried to write in him figuring it out, but it really took away from the chapter.)

What Lucius was expecting to see and what Lucius did see when he walked through Severus' door way were two _extremely _different things. He stood there dumbstruck not knowing what had happened, or if he even wanted to know what had happened. As he backed away towards the door a floorboard creaked and a man's voice bellowed from the room beside him, "Severus! Is that you? What are you doing back here? I thought I made it clear that I want you gone. Forever!" The words were slightly slurred and filled with rage.

The man stumbled into the room where Lucius was. He had short black hair and cold piercing eyes. His nose was long and hooked just like Severus'. He stared at Lucius for a minute before speaking, "Who are you? What is a pretty boy like you doing in my house?"

"You must be Severus Snape's father? I'm looking for him."

The man came running at Lucius with a look that was ready to kill. However, he was so drunk that he missed Lucius and ran head first into the wall. The impact caused him to collapse. Before anything more could happen Lucius ducked out of the house. As he walked down the twisted road his mind soared trying to figure out everything that just happened. What was he seeing in that house? There was a rope, tied into a noose hanging from the roof. And there was a pool of dried blood on the floor. Had Severus...? No! But he had to be sure, so he made his way back to the house, not knowing what to do this time.

Luck was with him and before he had to go inside Severus ran up to him. "What are you doing here? I told you to never come to my house! And what about the conversation we just had on the train?"

Lucius didn't hear a word he said. Instead he wrapped his arms tightly around Severus, "Thank Merlin, you're okay! I though maybe it was you!"

"Maybe what was me?" He wriggled out of Lucius' arms and now Lucius got a better look at him.

"Sev, what happened?" His clothes were stained red and brown, his eyes were puffy and his cheeks, tear stained.

"Er... it's a long story that I'd rather not explain. Can't you just tell me wh-"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, it's my mother... I don't want to talk about it. Why are you here though?"

"I came to take you out. To show you that we can still be together. Did your mother hang herself?" It was blunt, too blunt than he meant it to come out but so much was happening, he didn't have time to think.

Severus didn't say anything more but tears fell down his cheeks. He averted his eyes from Lucius.

"Sev, did she?" His voice grew soft and he put a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder.

He didn't dare to speak in case more tears came, but he nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry." Lucius' voice was low. He wrapped his arms around the boy again. This time their embrace was warmer and lasting. Neither of them knew what to say so they stood in silence for several minutes.

Finally Severus pulled away. "Thanks for coming, Lucius."

"No problem. Did you still want to go out with me? Maybe get away for a bit?"

"That would be great," A forced smile spread across his lips.

"Okay, come with me." Lucius took Sev's hand in his and appareted them to the same muggle area he was in earlier. Their hands dropped as they made their way towards a nearby tailor shop.

A door bell chimed and a short, chubby, but kind looking lady welcomed them. "What can I do for you two today?

"As you can see, ma'am, My friend here needs some new clothes. His are ill-fitting."

"Ah, yes, I see that." Severus' clothes hadn't changed at all, but Lucius had used a spell to clean them up.

Lucius continued talking to the lady, "And the style I am wearing is not as accepted here as where I'm from."

"Again, yes yes. I see." Lucius was wearing some very elegant dress robes. "New suits for both of you!" Beaming, the lady bustled around the shop and showed the two of them suit after suit. They were all hideous to Lucius who had spent his whole life in robes. And to Severus they were much too expensive to ever justify buying. He knew that Lucius was paying but still... It was unreasonable.

"You are some of the most picky customers I have ever helped. No matter, what's the occasion if you don't mind me asking? Maybe that would help me find something."

"Er... A fancy dinner party." Lucius made up.

"Hm. I'll be right back!" She ran into the back of the store and came out holding two suits. "How about these?" (**A/**NI've never been to a tailor, and I'm guessing they don't sell the whole outfit at once, but for the connivence of this chapter, they do!) The first suit was black pants and a black coat, but the shirt underneath was a light blue color and the tie was white silk. "I know it's a little femine, but-"

Lucius cut her off, "No, it's not. I quite like it!"

"Do you like this one?" She offered the rack to Severus. It was very plain, grey jacket and pants, white shirt and no tie. Not fancy in the least but nice looking all the same.

"No, no. This must be the cheapest one here!" Lucius was shaking his head.

However, Severus loved it. "Lucius, I think I want this one."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think I'll feel as out of place with it on! I've never worn such elaborate clothes before. I think I'd feel uncomfortable!"

"Whatever you want." Clearly Lucius disagreed with his decision, but went with it anyway.

Shrieks of happiness came from the little round lady, "At last, a decision! Now put them on in the fitting rooms and I'll fix them up a little. Surely they won't just fit you perfectly."

Both men went in the changing rooms and put on their new suits. The lady fiddled and pinned them until they fit like a dream and the men thanked her and left.

By the time they were out of the tailor shop it was mid-afternoon. "I'll never understand you're choices in style, Severus."

"And I'll never understand yours. Let's just agree that we like different things."

Lucius nodded in understanding. "So we're early for dinner... What should we do for two hours or so?"

"I don't really care." Severus shrugged. "Why are we in a muggle community anyway?"

"Don't remind me! I wanted to take you out somewhere nice, but couldn't in the wizading world so... Here we are."

Severus stopped in his tracks and was intently staring at Lucius.

"What?"

"You're hanging out in a muggle town, for _me_?"

"Yes. Even after everything you said on the train."

Severus had forgotten all about that. With everything that happened in the last 24 hours, the train ride home felt like a lifetime ago. "I guess I owe you an explanation."

"You certainly do."

The couple walked into a park and sat down on a bench like they understood that the conversation wasn't going to be had until they were seated.

"So please, Severus, tell me what was going through that brilliant yet sometimes daft mind of yours!"

* * *

So, there it is... His explanation will be in the next chapter. =) Should be up within a day or two.

Be back soon,

_CossetteLune_


	10. Chapter Ten, Explanation

A Snucius story.

**Disclaimer: **I took all characters and places from the brilliant mind of JKR.

Here is chapter ten. Review please.

* * *

**Veiled Passion**

_CossetteLune_

Chapter ten, Explanation

Severus Snape inhaled deeply before he began. There was so much to tell so he just started with the first words that came to his mind. "I wanted to be in control. I wanted to be the one making decisions for once. My father has always been cruel and would never listen to me. My mother tries but she can't even deal with her own problems, let alone mine! Then there's everyone at school. They all hate me, they are relentless on me. Even Lily would never really listen to me. She always decided what we were going to do and where we were going to go. I never even tried to be in control before. Then I began thinking about you, Lily, James, Narcissa, everyone at school who is well liked and who is happy and you all have one thing in common. Complete confidence in every word you say. No one interrupts you when you're talking, no one would ever even try to take advantage of any of you. And for that you are never teased or bullied. I thought that if I was more confident, you would hear my words for once. If _I _decided that we should break up then for the rest of my life it was my decision. I can't regret it if it was my idea." Now that he started the words were pouring out of him.

"I came to the conclusion that we were not going to last forever, no matter what. So I decided to stop while we were ahead. Stop before one of us got really hurt. And if _I _broke up with _you_, then it wouldn't hurt me as badly as it would if it was the other way around. Does this make sense so far?" Lucius nodded in reply, not wanting to stop Severus while he was on such a roll. "Good. So, I said all those things. I didn't think I was going to be able to but as they came out and I saw your reaction, I must admit, it felt great. For once I wasn't the one getting hurt by what someone else was saying to me. I do feel bad about hurting you, but you have other things in your life, you move quickly, so you get over things quickly. That's my logic at least." He stopped to take a breath and Lucius seized the opportunity to add some of his input.

"Just because I have other things in my life, it doesn't mean I would just get over you in a matter of days. I love you. I can't just replace you."

"But you have Narcissa."

Lucius smiled, "Yes, I have Narcissa. But I really wish that you would stop bringing her up. She may be beautiful, and kind and loving but she isn't _you_."

Severus liked that way that sounded, she could be perfect in every way, but she would never replace him. If she knew that she would probably curse him.

"So, that is why you wanted to break up with me? So that I wouldn't break up with you? The problem with that is, I'm not intending on breaking up with you. You only made me want you more." As the words left Lucius' mouth he felt like that was something he shouldn't have said.

"So me being somewhat of an ass to you, made you want me more?"

"Well, that's usually the way it works. People always want what they can't have. Why do you think Narcissa is so desirable? She doesn't let anyone touch her." He caught Severus' reaction and quickly added, "Just as an example. Her in comparison to her sister. Nobody cares about Bellatrix anymore because she's been through everyone. I'm not saying that I find Narcissa desirable by any means. It was a bad example, sorry."

"S'okay."

"Sev, you are so smart, but there are some things that you just don't understand. This whole Narcissa thing is driving me mad! For the hundredth time, I don't feel anything for her."

"I know."

"Please remember it though." Severus nodded, pouting a little. Lucius found him adorable when he pouted. "Let's move on... To your mother? I want to know what exactly happened. If you're okay with telling me?"

After taking a few cleansing breathes he began again, "My mother... She's never been a happy person. That much you already knew though. Because of my father... Which you also already know. So I guess, she just, couldn't deal with the way her life was working anymore. And she didn't do it to leave me behind or anything. She actually thought that this would help. See, she actually did that to herself a week ago. There was a note to my father. It said 'I hope you see what you have done now. You need to stop. I want this to open your eyes and to start treating your son better.' She really did think that her dying would snap my father back into reality." His voice was almost a whisper. "Apparently he used to be a lot kinder. They used to be in love, then about ten months after I was born he lost his job, got stressed and... Well you know what it's like now." He cleared his throat and spoke louder now. "All that happened though, was he's blaming me. He left her body for me to clean up and made me read the note. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have done this..."

"That's not true at all." Lucius took his hand, but Severus didn't seem to hear him.

"I buried her in the back yard. I didn't know what else to do. Then that's when you came in. I was just getting back from her, grave."

"I don't know what to say," Lucius replied honestly.

"I don't want to talk about it. She's probably happier now, anyway. He's a lot worse to her than he ever was to me."

They sat there, neither of them had anything more to say. So they remained, hand in hand, knowing that no matter what, at least they had each other.

* * *

So there you go, another chapter.

x

_CossetteLune_


End file.
